Ozzie Mandrill
Ozzie Mandrill is one of the two main antagonists of Escape from Monkey Island (along with LeChuck). He is the head of Ozzie Mandrill Enterprises. He is a ruthless Australian businessman whose sole goal in life is the gathering of wealth. With LeChuck, Ozzie orchestrates a sinister conspiracy to seize control of the Caribbean and extend his enterprises through crime, political manipulation, and deception. Ozzie's wealth and lifestyle make it very easy for him to cover his tracks and never be connected to any crime, including attempted murder, frame up, and conspiracy. He also plays integrally into the disappearance of H. T. Marley, the man who unintentionally extended Ozzie's obsession for power and money to the Caribbean. He was voiced by Nick Tate. Biography Past According to H. T. Marley, Ozzie Mandrill was an Australian businessman who had been struggling to make business deals with others. Captain Marley took pity on Ozzie and told him tales about the Caribbean and some of it's voodoo secrets to cheer him up. One of the secrets was about a ego shattering talisman called the Ultimate Insult, which apparently caught Ozzie's interest. The next day, while Marley was competing in the American cup boat race, Ozzie apparently rammed Marley's boat into a fierce whirlpool, possibly to prevent him from telling anyone else about the Ultimate Insult. ''Escape from Monkey Island'' Around twenty years later, Ozzie Mandrill moved to Luca Island within the Tri-Island Area and started buying up real estate across the Caribbean, including business owned by pirates. Those who refuse to sell are then challenged to some form of insult duel for their property and inevitable lose against Ozzie's witty insults. Guybush Threepwood first met Ozzie on Luca Island after being framed for a bank robbery, and Ozzie makes no secret of his dislike towards him and hatred for pirates. If Guybrush asks him about his recent business actions, Ozzie reveals his plans to create a massive corporal empire from the Caribbean and turn its entire pirate population into obedient servants. Eventually, Guybush learns that Ozzie hired the pirate thief Pegnose Pete to frame him for a crime he didn't commit and prevent him obtaining the Marley family heirlooms, which hold the secrets of finding and creating an Ultimate Insult talisman. Although Guybush managed to capture Pegnose, Ozzie still had hidden the heirlooms and bank money which prevented him from proving his innocence. Guybrush then confronted Ozzie with what he knew and managed to trick the villain into leading him straight to the location of the stolen property. After returning what was stolen, Guybrush was cleared of the charges against him and was free to leave the island with the Marley heirlooms. However, Ozzie’s plans were far from finished, as he decided to instead let Guybush find the Ultimate Insult for him while he continued to buy up the Caribbean. Ozzie met Guybush again on Melee Island after the latter obtained the pieces to build an Ultimate Insult talisman. There, Ozzie revealed that he was working with LeChuck to obtain the Ultimate Insult and expose every pirate in the Caribbean to the talisman’s power, turning them all into cowardly slaves. He then has LeChuck take the talisman pieces from Guybrush before both villains decided to maroon him on Monkey Island. Ozzie then has Pegnose Pete (who escaped imprisonment on Luca Island) hunt down Guybrush’s wife Elaine Marley to stop her from interfering with his plans. Eventually, Ozzie found out how to harness the Ultimate Insult’s dormant power and tested it on Pegnose. Satisfied with the result, Ozzie then fed the talisman’s power through a nozzle that was connected to the pipe of a massive structure designed to amplify the Ultimate Insult’s effects and spread it across the entire Caribbean. Luckily, Guybrush used a giant monkey robot to sabotage the device and then made his way back to Melee Island. With Ozzie's plans foiled, LeChuck betrays him and Elaine tries to make a grab for the talisman, but is unsuccessful. Ozzie was about to zap both Threepwoods with the Ultimate Insult for their meddling when LeChuck soon reappeared in his new giant statue form and scooped up Ozzie and Elaine in his hands before they could flee. As LeChuck tries to step on a fleeing Guybrush, Ozzie demands to be let loose and starts zapping LeChuck’s stone hand to no effect. LeChuck starts taunting Ozzie until a bolt from the talisman ricocheted into LeChuck’s eyes, shattering his pirate ego and turning him into Ozzie's slave. Ozzie expressed his desire to have LeChuck hunt down and crush every pirate he can find, but first orders him to kill Guybrush. LeChuck puts Ozzie on his hat and confronted Guybrush piloting his giant monkey robot in a insult duel called Monkey Kombat. However, Guybrush tricked LeChuck into letting go of his wife Elaine and doing a taunt that involved pounding his head. Ozzie desperately orders him to stop his actions, but the commands go unheard as LeChuck proceeds to pound his head and squash Ozzie like a bug. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Incriminators Category:Deceased Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster